Papai Noel sem renas
by Anninha.G
Summary: Emmet Cullen planejou o natal perfeito para sua sobrinha. Só que não contava com uma surpresinha que melou tudo.


Oneshot de natal e de presente a minha amiguinha Dafne.

Disclaimer: A saga Crepúsculo pertence à Stephanie Meyer.

-

**Papai Noel sem renas**

Por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

Hoje dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de natal, eu estou aqui sentado no sofá da minha grande sala preparando minha entrada triunfal na festa de natal da família Cullen.

Antigamente não comemorávamos essa data, mas depois do meu irmão ter arrumado uma mulher humana e ter feito uma filha nela, passaremos a comemorar. Nessie está neurótica. Convivendo bastante com Rose.

- Tio Emmet, o que você está fazendo? _– minha monstrinha preferida se aproximou de mim e sentou ao meu lado_

- Estou preparando uma entrada triunfal para o papai Noel. _– sorri ao ver os olhinhos de Nessie brilharem _– Você irá adorar esse natal.

- Conte-me o que você está preparando titio?

- Não, não. _– balancei meu dedo indicador em sinal negativo_ – Se eu te disser, não será mais uma surpresa.

- Meu pai sabe, ele irá me falar.

- Não mesmo. Edward me prometeu que não faria isso. – _É claro, depois de ter ameaçado meu irmão. Trazer Tanya e sua família para passar uns dias aqui e fazê-la acreditar que Edward está passando por conflitos no casamento, seria péssimo para ele_.

- Nada de querer saber escutou? É surpresinha.

- Está bem tio Emmet. _– Renesmee fez um bico emburrado_ – Você sabia que Jake irá trazer Seth e Leah?

- Mais cachorros fedorentos em casa? – _será que se eu pedir com carinho, me deixarão usá-los como renas no meu trenó? _

- Não fala assim deles. Eu gosto bastante dos lobos.

- Renesmee! _– Alice gritou lá de cima_ – Suba para que eu possa te arrumar!

- Já estou indo. _– sorriu_ – Tio Emmet, eu irei me divertir nessa sua surpresa?

- Claro que sim.

- Espero que tio Jasper fique feliz também.

- Jasper está triste? _– perguntei preocupado. Jasper não pode ficar triste, ele será o duende verde._

- Sim. Papai disse que ele está assim por que hoje no banquete não terá o sangue preferido dele. _– Nessie se levantou_ – Ele não tem um animal preferido.

- Já faz muitos anos que ele toma sangue de animal e ainda não sabe qual o preferido. Jasper complica tudo.

Renesmee sorriu e foi correndo escadas acima. Eu tinha que arrumar algum jeito de levantar o astral de Jasper.

- Emmet, tem um caminha lá fora perguntando sobre você. – _Esme saiu da cozinha me chamando. Mamãe estava ocupada preparando um banquete, já que os lobos fedidos viriam comemorar conosco. –_ Vá logo.

Fui correndo para a porta receber minha grande encomenda.

- Onde as colocaremos senhor? _– um baixinho, gordo e careca me entregou um papel e me perguntou._

- Lá nos fundos da casa. Venha em silêncio por favor, não quero a surpresa estragada.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê você vai precisar de sete. _– franziu a testa_

- Minha sobrinha merece o melhor natal do mundo. – _sorri e indiquei o caminho para os fundos. Fizemos muito silêncio, espero que minha família não tenha escutado nada_. – Obrigado.

Alimentei os meus doces bichinhos, os coloquei no trenó e subi para o quarto de Alice.

- Está pronta? _– perguntei entusiasmado_

- Claro que sim. – _ela correu para o closet e voltou saltitante com um saco de proteção para roupas para o quarto_ – Todos irão adorar a surpresa Emmet. Não quero Jasper vestido de duende verde.

- Mas Alice!

- Não o quero vestido assim. Essa data está deixando-o triste por não ter um animal preferido. Irá abaixar ainda mais sua auto-estima se vestindo de duende.

- Papai Noel ficará sem parceiro. – _murmurei tristemente._

Sai do quarto de minha irmã e fui para o meu. Minha doce Rosalie estava se arrumando para nossa festa de natal. Se Rose já era linda normalmente, imagina vestida apenas com lingerie vermelha. Extremamente linda. Deixei o saco com minha roupa no sofá e abracei minha Rose por trás.

- O que você está aprontando Emmet? _– perguntou-me enquanto passava lápis preto nos olhos_

- Uma surpresinha de natal querida. _– beijei-a no pescoço_ – Está linda com esses trajes.

- Eu já sou linda. – _eu não comento isso com minha adorável esposa, mas... Como ela se acha. –_ Acho que dois minutos é o suficiente.

E apenas segui meus instintos.

- O que tem nesse saco? – _ela me perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama e vestia seu sutiã _

- A roupa que irei usar hoje.

Rosalie foi para o closet e saiu vestida em um vestido vermelho que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo. Envolvia suas formas de um jeito inexplicável.

- Podemos perder mais uns dois minutos? – _perguntei maliciosamente_

- Não. Devemos descer. _– franziu o nariz_ – Os vira-latas já chegaram.

- JAKEEEE!

Escutei os passinhos rápidos de Renesmee descendo as escadas. Rose saiu do quarto com aquela cara emburrada que ela tanto gostava de fazer. Decidi esperar mais um pouco antes de me vestir e descer. Ainda havia convidados que estavam para chegar.

Após um bom tempo, senti o cheiro de toda minha família e dos nossos convidados na nossa grande sala. Onde mesclavam com o cheiro de um pinheiro, comida humana e sangue. Claro que o sangue só iria ser servido após nossos convidados irem embora, já que o fariam vomitar todo o banquete que Esme havia feito com tanto carinho.

Uma coisa inédita que eu desejo ver: Leah comendo uma comida feita por um vampiro.

Levantei da cama e peguei o saco encima do sofá. Comecei a me arrumar na minha velocidade humana, já que eu queria deixar minha surpresa para perto de meia noite. Colocada as botas e o cinto, Alice apareceu na porta do meu quarto com uma feição não muito agradável.

- Emmet!

- O que dará errado? – _perguntei temendo o pior_

- Já deu errado. Eu estava concentrada em Renesmee e nem vi o que Jasper estava planejando, quando cheguei para impedir, era tarde demais.

- Jasper? Ele se vestiu de duende e irá me ajudar? – _meus olhos brilharam com a expectativa._

- Jasper matou seus bichinhos.

Olhei para ela e tentei achar algum traço de mentira nos olhos dela. Não consegui.

Coloquei a grande barba branca por reflexo e peguei o gorro vermelho. Fui pela janela lá para baixo e corri em direção aonde pus meus bichinhos. Cheguei lá e achei o que eu não queria ter achado. Eu queria ter achado, mas também não queria. Eu preferia tê-los achados vivos, mas acabei achando-os mortos e Alice não estava zoando com minha cara.

Dei um rosnado barulhento e que escutei múrmuros dentro de casa perguntando o que seria aquilo. Droga. Agora teria que pedir com carinho para os vira-latas serem minhas renas.

Andei revoltadamente para dentro de casa, abri com raiva a porta e encarei Jasper feliz. Ele é assustador com um semblante sorridente estampado na cara.

- Você! – _apontei em direção a ele_

- Titio Em. – _Nessie veio correndo para meu lado_ – Tio Jasper está feliz. Veja, ele está sorrindo.

- É claro que ele está sorrindo. Ele acabou com meus bichinhos.

- Emmet acalme-se. _– Edward colocou a mão no meu ombro_

- Estou calmo.

- Querido, você não iria fazer uma entrada triunfal? – _Esme perguntou curiosa_ – Você está uma gracinha vestido de papai Noel, mas não está triunfal.

- Iria ser triunfal mamãe. Se seu filho não tivesse matado meus animais.

- Irmão. _– Edward apertou a mão em meu ombro. Minha mente agora está uma coisa de doido. Estou pensando em várias formas de acabar com Jasper. Vesti-lo de mamãe Noel, enchê-lo de molho para churrasco e jogá-lo em um canil com vários cachorros, colocar uma ancora pesada em seus pés e jogá-lo no meio de um redemoinho no meio do mar e várias outras coisas..._ – Nada de molho.

- É por isso que o desgraçado está sorridente. É claro.

- Emmet? – _Bella indagou curiosa_

- Ele passou o dia de hoje na depressão porque não haveríamos sangue de seu animal preferido...

- Tio Jazz não tem um preferido.

- Agora tem. _– bufei_ – Ele adora renas.

- Renas? – _Jake cuspiu a bebida que estava tomando e começou a gargalhar_ – Está falando sério?

- Explique-se Rudolph. Diga para todos por que você matou minhas renas.

- Eu adoro sangue de renas. – _se esse maldito pudesse ficar corado, ele estaria._

- E agora Jasper? Como deixarei o natal de Nessie bacana? _– tirei a mão de Edward do meu ombro e avancei para perto de Jacob –_ Você ama a Nessie não é Jacob?

- Sim. _– engoliu em seco_

- O que acha de ser minha rena?

- Como é? Ser sua rena? _– balançou as mãos_ – Não. Não mesmo.

- Renesmee, Jacob não quer te fazer feliz.

- Jake... – _minha adorável sobrinha olhou-o com olhar pidão_ – Faça isso por mim.

- Está bem. – _suspirou derrotado_ – Leah e Seth, vamos.

- Ela só pediu para você Jacob. _– Leah protestou_

- Não existe apenas uma rena no trenó do papai Noel. Você irá ser uma rena também.

- Nunca Jacob.

- Leah... _– Renesmee se aproximou de Leah e fez novamente o olhar pidão. Minha monstrinha cada vez mais aprende com o tio_. – Por favor.

- Droga. Vamos logo...

- Você também irá Rudolph. _– puxei Jasper pela camisa_ – Acha que eu te deixaria impune?

- Quer parar de me chamar assim. Ainda não entendi o significado.

- Rudolph é aquela rena do nariz vermelho.

- Eu não tenho nariz vermelho. _– protestou_

- Ainda. _– sorri_ – Vou te socar até seu nariz ficar vermelho

- Isso nunca irá acontecer. Não mudamos de cor...

- Hm... Temos a eternidade para isso. _– dei um sorriso malvado para Jasper. O senti encolher?_ – Como não dará tempo para deixar seu nariz vermelho, trouxe maquiagem.

Peguei muitos acessórios para pintar a cara de Jasper. Coloquei uns chifres de madeira em sua cabeça. Esperei Jacob e sua turma se transformarem para ajeitar o trenó.

Coloquei Jasper na frente, Jacob e Seth atrás e Leah ficou por último. Se a colocasse na frente, poderia estragar tudo. Leah é pior que Rose no quesito reclamona.

A grande porta de vidro da casa estava aberta. Dava para todos verem minha apresentação. Os lobos – lê-se renas – e Rudolph foram puxando o trenó e eu fui todo entusiasmado gritando Ho Ho Ho.

Saí do trenó e peguei um grande saco vermelho cheio de presentes. Adorei ver o sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de Renesmee. Peguei o presente dela e fui lhe entregar.

- Feliz natal.

- Obrigada tio... Ops. _– pegou o presente sorrindo_ – Papai Noel.

- Você foi uma boa garota.

- Esse é o melhor natal que já tive. Obrigada. _– gargalhou_ – Jake vamos brincar.

- Podem se destransformar renas. Menos você Rudolph. _– sorri ao ver o olhar mortal de Jasper._

E assim a véspera de natal passou. Jantei um grande e delicioso banquete de sangue de urso. Agora estou curtindo meu presente de natal. Um presente que apenas Rose saberia como me dar.

Seguirei meus instintos.


End file.
